


Dwayne "the Rock" of Marduk

by okayylmaocomputer97



Category: Metropolis (2001)
Genre: Danny DeVito - Freeform, Funny, Humor, I'm the Trash Man, Rock secretly has a daddy kink and you cannot convince me otherwise, Slapping, shitpost, shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6866515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayylmaocomputer97/pseuds/okayylmaocomputer97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's come to Rock's attention that he can be too aggressive when hunting robots. He is eager to show his new persona to Duke Red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dwayne "the Rock" of Marduk

**Author's Note:**

> Just because the Metropolis fandom is dead doesn't mean I wont shitpost

Sighing heavily, Red leaned back in his chair. He rubbed his temples softly with his index fingers, but his headache wouldn’t let down. His beautiful robot, Tima, had been caught in Laughton’s fire. She was presumably dead. And now his stupid “son”, Rock, was running around Metropolis with the hope that she was still alive.

It felt like a mountain of stress was crushing his chest. He decided to take a break from his pile of paperwork. Closing his eyes, he folded his hands gently on his lap and let his mind drift off in the hopes that sleep would come. But his subconscious kept worrying and stressing, preventing him from getting any.

Some time passed before he heard the click of the doorhandles opening.

“Father?”

Red groaned internally. Why did he have to come now?

“What is it, Rock?” He asked, opening his eyes and sitting upright. 

“Father, it has come to my attention that I can be a bit…” he paused. “ _savage_ , when I hunt robots.” 

Red beckoned for him to come in. Rock calmly approached his desk. His movements were cold and calculated. Red hated him. Hated _him_. 

“And?” Red grumbled, staring bullets at the child.

“I have decided to create a new persona for when I hunt robots.” Rock replied monotonously. 

Curiosity scratched at Red’s mind. “Would you care to show me?” He asked politely. Rock nodded. 

“Of course,” he replied. “One minute.” He swiftly walked out of the room. Red waited, thinking of all the possibilities. Was he going to be some sort of pacifist now? Or maybe he got a new weapon? What if this was all just a prank? No, no. Rock had no sense of humor. And if he did, he never showed it.

He heard the sound of rapid footsteps approaching, and nearly had a heart attack when a large trash can was chucked into the room, slamming into the marble floor with a painfully loud _clang!_

Rock ran right after the trash can, before coming to a halt beside it. He turned to Red; his sunglasses were gone, revealing his beautiful bishounen eyes that sparkled with excitement.

“I’m the Trashman!” Rock declared, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Red stared, dumbfounded.The boy was talking nonsense. And seeing Rock display emotion for once was enough to boggle his mind.

“W-what?” Red stammered. “Huh?!”

“I’m the Trashman,” Rock repeated. “I throw trash all over the robots. And then, I start eating garbage.” He waved his hands in front of his mouth, making it look like he was eating imaginary food. “And then,” he grabbed the trash can. “I pick up the trash can,” he lifted it over his head. “and I smash it on the robot’s face!” He punctuated his sentence by slamming it down on the floor, emitting another loud clang. 

“Stop that!” Red snapped, his ears beginning to hurt. “This is a stupid idea.” He snarled at Rock. The boy stood there, unflinching. Red clenched his fists. He wanted him to be hurt, to tell him he’s wrong. But of course, he said nothing. 

Frustration bubbbling in his chest, Red grit his teeth and slapped Rock’s cheek. Rock squeaked and gasped.

“D-daddy,” he whined out in a soft, childlike voice. 

“What?” Red’s face turned bright red.

“I said nothing,” Rock quickly defended himself, a faint blush over his cheeks. “I apologize for wasting your time. I shall leave now.” He bowed and grabbed the trash can before darting out of the room, almost slamming the door shut behind him.

Red took a few seconds to gather his thoughts, then rested his head in his hands. His headache was worse than before. 

“Y’all need Jesus,” he sighed. 


End file.
